This invention relates to golf clubs and more specifically relates to a golf putting training device that provides a means for improving the putting accuracy of a golfer.
Conventional putting aides are typically comprised of complex structures that are designed to assist the golfer with their shot alignment. Many putting aides are comprised of complex mechanical structures that purportedly assist in the putter swing. Other putting aides have an aperture within the putter head behind the face of the putter head. Additional putting aides provide attachments to an existing putter head that form an aperture behind the putter head.
The main problem with conventional putting aides is that they are bulky and difficult to utilize. Another problem with conventional putting aides is that they do not effectively assist in the development of a controlled putting swing and are cumbersome to use. A further problem with conventional putting aides is that they sometimes significantly alter the balance and weight of the putter club and sometimes require the use of a putter device different from the user's preferred putter club. Still further, another problem with conventional putting aides is that they do not provide feedback from an actual golf ball.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,343 to Eckert; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,262 to Bandiero; U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,962 to Lin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,259 to Opie; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,515 to Redkey; U.S. Pat. No. 402,724 to Minami; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,477 to Phelan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,268 to Shier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,332 to Bernhardt; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,422 to Fisher.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, there is still a need for a lightweight, inexpensive and easy to use putter training device. Prior art putting aides are complex and difficult to effectively utilize in the development of a controlled putting swing.